Finn's Happy Ending and Romantic Conclusion
by Era3Shrom
Summary: Finn gets his romantic satisfaction that was forgotten in the Finale. [LEMONS/SMUT] Finn x Huntress Wizard, Finn x Princess Bubblegum, Princess Bubblegum x Marceline, threesome
1. Chapter 1, Finn x Huntress Wizard

With Golb neutralized, most people in Ooo were at peace with themselves, including Finn and Huntress Wizard, who had become soft but satisfied. Five years had passed.

Finn had reached his full adult potential, slightly taller than Princess Bubblegum, and successfully in a relationship with the matured Huntress Wizard.

Finn, by himself, sat on a log near his secret place. When he found himself comfortable, he took out his flute and started playing. Near instantaneously, a different smaller log transformed, Huntress Wizard revealing herself. "Hey Finn, what are you here for?"

He shrugged. "No reason, just chilling I guess."

Huntress Wizard signaled for him to follow her. "Come, let's go to my place," she said, staring at his impressive upper body.

Finn nodded in approval, got up and followed her. He asked, "So were you just waiting for me there"

"Kinda," she replied, scratching her head. "I have nothing better to do."

As soon as Huntress Wizard closed the door behind them and Finn stepped one or two yards forward, Huntress Wizard jumped on Finn, which surprised him, knocking him back. She used her powers to remove their clothes and clump it all up in a small pile, both of them blushing profusely. Finn regathered himself, Huntress Wizard kneeling on his lap. He gently pushed her off, laid on his stomach and positioned himself inbetween her legs, Huntress Wizard playfully scream-laughing the entire time. Finn gentfully and playfully pinned her against the ground, Huntress Wizard not resisting against the buff hero.

After making out for what seemed like an hour, Finn began to explore her body with his mouth, starting with her well-sized perky tits, sucking on each one for a while while groping the other. Huntress Wizard was moaning and purring adorably while Finn snuck his other hand to grope and toy with her plump but soft ass. He left a trail of kisses down her stomach, stopping shortly at places where her sounds of satisfaction became louder. He eventually reached her pussy, when it was dripping wet. He explored around it until he eventually stuck his tongue in, Huntress Wizard moaning so loudly it could have been heard from the depths of the Forest. He then started licking and sucking on her clit while penetrating her pussy deeply with his fingers. This sent Huntress Wizard over the edge. "OH, FINN! IM GONNA C-" she screamed, interrupted by her squeals while releasing her ejaculation all over Finn's face. Her pussy walls tightened, her eyes rolled to the back to her head. and she shaked and spasmed for about 30 seconds. She eventually recovered from her life-changing orgasm, before sitting up and saying, "Oh, Finn that was amazing!"

They stared at each other, smiled, before Huntress Wizard said, "Ok. Whew. It's my turn." Finn laid on his back, and Huntress Wizard leaned over and pressed herself against him, kissing him passionately. After a while, she started to make her way down, similar to the way Finn did, but suddenly there was vibrating and ringing coming from Finn's backpack. They both frowned and sighed before Finn got up and answered. It was Princess Bubblegum. He sighed once more before answering, in an attempt to reset his tone. "Hey PB, what'cha need?"

"Hi Finn. Where are you right now? I called the treehouse and Jake was the only one there; he didn't know where you were. Anyway, Candy Tavern collapsed as it became unstable over the years. I need as much help as I can get so we can rebuild it"

"Hey Peebs. Yeah, I'm with Huntress Wizard right now, and I'll be over soon, okay? See you soon." Finn replied.

The two of them got dressed. Finn told them the situation, and they headed over semi-reluctantly, Huntress Wizard only following Finn because she wanted to be with him as much as possible.


	2. Chapter 2, PB solo masturbation

On the walk to the candy kingdom, HW and Finn couldn't stop thinking of the way they interacted with each other for a long time.

When they arrived, Princess Bubblegum was sitting on the the steps with Jake, waving to them alongside wheelbarrows of candy plaster, concrete, and rebar. The floor of Huntress Wizard's home was dirt, causing both her and Finn to be semi-covered in it. Princess Bubblegum immediately asked, "What have you two been doing?" in an innocent tone, causing both of them to blush and scratch the back of their heads.

Jake sneered. "Come on, you two love birds," he said.

Long story short, they got started, moving materials and building. The conversation was very light, uninteresting, and minimal.

When night fell, they each went their separate ways, heading home.

Princess Bubblegum ran home, got in her pajamas, and jumped on her bed.

"Oh, Finn," she sighed to herself in her pillow. Ever since Finn matured, she couldn't stop herself from feeling attracted to him, since her biological age was now slightly younger than his. She was not as conversational with him as she was when Finn was younger, for many reasons.

"C'mon, Bonnie. You're with Marcy now. No need to have feelings for my strong, pure, selfless, kind, loving hero," she tried to tell herself.

But she couldn't help herself. Lying on her back in her bed, she lowered her shorts and panties to her knees.

She rubbed her clit and fingered herself with her right hand while fondling her own breasts with her left, moaning from pleasuring herself, imagining it was Finn while moaning his name. After a short amount of time she came, screaming "Ohh GLOBB! FI-" and climaxing for around 10 seconds. Afterwards, she experienced post-orgasm clarity. "Oh glob. Fuck," she whispered to herself, her eyes watering.

She was thirstier than ever for her hero.


	3. Chap 3, Finn x Princess Bubblegum

It was midday, the night after Princess Bubblegum's embarrassing solo session. She thought all morning of how she would get Finn to her bedroom and convince him to have sex with her.

It had been so long since her hole had been filled by a throbbing cock from a loving male.

She decided to call him. Near instantly, Finn picked up, as he was home. "Hey PB, what do you need now?"

She quietly replied, "I know I said we were gonna take a break today, but I need help dragging a small amount of supplies to Candy Tavern. Can you come up to my bedroom to help me? It'll be just us, we don't need more than two people for the job". Finn tried to sigh quietly but Princess Bubblegum heard it and blushed, nervous. "I'll be there," Finn said before hanging up.

Finn went up the steps, knocked the bedroom door, and Princess Bubblegum opened. When he stepped in, she instantly closed the door behind him, then pressed a button that covered all windows and doors with reinforced steel.

She looked up at Finn, desire and a small hint of despair in her eyes.

"Please Finn, I need you."

"Uh, PB I-" Finn was silenced by the Princess leaning up and kissing him passionately.

Finn was thinking about resisting, but quickly fell under the love spell of the beautiful Princess, her body heat melting everything away like nothing else mattered; their lips touching gave Finn an extreme wave of satisfaction.

Princess Bubblegum was his first crush that he so desperately tried to move on from, but failed. She finally loved him back. No one else was around, and this would be their secret.

Finn was instantly turned on by this and the fact that he now had a new kind of power over Bubblegum.

Finn thought of Princess Bubblegum as the cutest, sexiest, kind, ladylike woman in all of Ooo.

"Pull it out, big boy," she said to Finn as he laid on his back on her bed. He whipped out his throbbing cock, solid as a rock, at around 7 inches.

"Hehe~" the Princess giggled. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

She started licking and stroking the base of the shaft before making her way to the tip, sucking at a medium pace. Finn had not cum in a while, after a minute, he could feel himself getting close to release.

"Ah, I'm sorry Princess, I'm-"

The princess immediately shushed him slowly. "Shhhhhhhh"

"Don't let it trouble you Finn. Just let me pleasure you."

Finn couldn't take it anymore. The sight of this beautiful woman on his large cock, the way she gazed at him while she sucked, and the feeling of her mouth was too much for Finn to handle.

He moaned and breathed heavily and quickly while he released a gigantic load into the Princess' mouth. She swallowed as much as she could, the rest dribbling on her mouth and on Finn's stomach. This was the best orgasm he had ever felt. But they were just getting started.

"Thank you so much Princess. That was amazing", he said.

"You know you can call me Bonnie now, right?"

"I just really like calling you princess."

Bonnie giggled once more. Finn recovered quickly, knowing he had to keep going. He nodded at her, so she got on the bed and positioned herself on all fours. Finn put himself behind her. He loved everything about the Princess' body when he looked at her and felt it out.

"Look at my pussy, Finn," she said. "I'm this wet just from sucking you off. I'm a filthy slut, desperate for a big cock."

No one else in all of Ooo could satisfy her like Finn, both physically and emotionally.

"Oh, Princess-," he tried to say.

"Stick it in, Finn. I can't wait any longer," she interrupted.

Finn obliged, sticking half his cock inside of the Princess in one motion.

She let out a small, "eep!" which Finn thought was adorable.

He started out slowly; Bonnie could feel Finn almost entering her womb.

He eventually built his way to a medium pace, Bubblegum's loud moaning showing approval. Everyone in Ooo would have heard if it weren't for the reinforced steel.

"Treat me like a whore, Finn"

He quickened his pace.

"Fiiiinnnn... pleeeeeaase"

Bubblegum moaning his name sent him over the edge.

He started to pound into the Princess however he wanted,

while groping and slapping her ass.

She was practically screaming in pleasure.

"OH! FINN! I- AYAAAHHHHH!" she screamed shaking and spasming all over his big dick for what seemed like close to a minute, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. When she recovered, breathing heavily, she got on her knees, and it took Finn about 5 seconds to release his sperm all over her face. It was not as big as the first load, but it was still a very large amount, covering most of PB's face.

They cleaned themselves up, got dressed and Princess lowered the reinforced steel, so they were more exposed. Exhausted, they collapsed together and cuddled, falling asleep in each other's arms, the room with an intoxicating aroma of sex.  
"Call over any ti-," Finn tried to say before yawning and crashing.


	4. Chap 4-Finn, PB, and Marceline Threesome

Finn and Princess Bubblegum both woke up at the same time, remembering the events from last night, and then smiling at each other.

They slowly got up, the sun illuminating the room.

"See you later, PB," Finn said before walking out the room and walking down the stairs slowly.

Bubblegum couldn't help herself or even wait for a day.

After the same group, Finn, Jake, PB, and HW got to work again, making progress towards rebuilding the Tavern.

When Finn and Huntress Wizard were busy, Bonnie glanced over at Finn, they met eyes, and reading her face, he knew exactly what she wanted.

He nodded, as he wanted it too.

After their designated working time was complete, Finn told Jake,

"I'm gonna walk around Ooo for a bit, by myself with my thoughts."

Jake excused this, as Finn started doing it often a while ago.  
Finn, being only in his twenties, had his whole life ahead of him.

As soon as Jake and Huntress Wizard were out of sight, he walked up to Bubblegum's room, opened the door without knocking this time,

and they immediately started smooching. They both felt ecstasy, their hot breaths hitting each other and sending waves through their bodies. Meanwhile, Finn reached down and started toying with her ass while he felt her chest against his; he got an erection quickly. There was a bat outside their window that flew in and transformed into Marceline.

Both Finn and Princess Bubblegum gasped and looked at each other, expecting choice words from the Vampire Queen.

Instead, she rather casually asked, "Whoa, what's happening here, fellas?"

Bubblegum sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry, Marcy. I love you, but I'm just not satisfied sexually, and I can't resist Finn. I mean, just look at him."

"Understandable," Marceline replied, nonchalantly, Bubblegum looking back up. "But you could have just told me,

so we could share the hero. Besides, you just want sex from him right?" PB nodded. "Room for one more?"

Finn's eyes lit up, and so did PB's

Finn took off his pants and underwear.

"We gotta lube this big boy up," Marceline said before looking at PB.

Finn laid on the bed, and watched as two gorgeous women shared his dick, sucking it, leaving no part dry.

Sometimes Marcy and PB's lips would meet, which sent waves through their body.

As much as Finn wanted to give in and cum, he knew he had to wait.

After half a minute, they stopped sucking his gigantic dick, and started undressing.

Marceline and Bonnie decided to have their intimate moment, with Finn as an extra.

Bubblegum laid on her back, Marceline on top of her.

They spread their legs so Finn could join in.

Marceline and Bonnie intimately kissed each other, tongues fighting for dominance and no part of their mouths were left unexplored by the other.

Meanwhile, Finn was taking turns penetrating each woman, while fingering the other. He really liked the sounds they made when he entered. Both of their pussies were

soaking wet, and Finn loved both of them.

Princess Bubblegum's was slightly bigger, but was softer, wetter and and felt better.

Marceline's was unbelievably tight.

He couldn't help but pay attention to their gorgeous bodies, the smacking coming from their soaking pussies, and his favorite, the moaning.

He loved the sounds each of them made when he kissed their vagina lips with the tip of his dick, and how they yelped when they shoved it in.

The room had an even more intoxicating aroma of sex than last night.

The combination of all of this; these two beautiful women naked, openly accepting his large dick, and he couldn't take it anymore.

He felt himself close to release, grunting and groaning before pulling out of Marceline's pussy that was clenching his dick, and cumming on her back, leaving a huge stream covering her entire spine, the rest ending up on her ass cheeks.

Marceline felt the warmth of Finn's cum on her back. "Ooh, ah. Fuck."

"You guys are just so fucking hot," Finn said, panting. "Sorry."

Both women giggled.

"It's fine," Princess Bubblegum replied. "But you really need to build up your stamina."

When Finn's refractory period ended, he masturbated as he watched Bonnie and Marcy going into the 69 position and tonguing each other's soaking wet pussies and fingering each other's clits.

Finn was not trying to resist cumming, and did so in about 5 minutes.

When he finished, he felt somewhat ashamed. Both Bonnie and Marceline saw him cum all over his torso and abs, and giggled once more.

"You really can't help yourself, can you?" Marceline asked.

"Whatever." Finn got cleaned himself cleaned up.

All three of them had very strong libidos.

When Finn's refractory period was over again, both Marcy and Bonnie had cummed 4 times from the 69 position, and screaming from doing so.

They took turns on who got pleasured by the other two, swallowing each other's ejaculates, trying out all sorts of positions and kinds of sex. Finn's

favorite was being titty fucked by Princess Bubblegum, having two soft globes repeatedly stroke and bounce on his dick until he squirted his seed all over them. Finn also loved manipulating PB and Marcy, and hearing the noises they made.

The two women slathered their tongues and mouths, each one with different characteristics, all over Finn's dick. Finn tried hard not to buckle his knees, but he was helpless against them.

They could feel and sense Finn tense up, and the two sucked the base of his dick quickly and furiously while PB was stroking the tip of his cock as fast as she could. Finn released his first shot of cum, which went high in the air and splashed Marceline's forehead, and she yelped while the two made satisfying moaning sounds and kept milking more cum out of his dick, and it went everywhere.

The three had continued these activities with each other for around 3 hours, until they were exhausted, their throats tired from all the moaning, and their muscles sore.

Bonnie and Marcy fell asleep in each other's arms on the bed, and Finn straight up collapsed on the floors.


End file.
